Beautiful Disaster
by janerro
Summary: Bella meets a handsome stranger with a shady past. With his secret revealed, life seems perfect. Some secrets still remain undiscovered, though. Bella and Edward soon find themselves in grave danger. Can this Fallen Prince rescue the kidnapped Princess?


**comTitle: Beautiful Disaster**  
**Author(s): ****Collaborative effort from and EleaShea**  
**Rating: K+**  
**POV: Bella**  
**Word Count: 12,694**  
**Summary:** Bella meets a handsome stranger with a shady past. With his secret revealed, life seems perfect. Some secrets still remain undiscovered, though, and Edward soon finds himself in grave danger. Can Bella rescue this fallen prince, and get her Happily Ever After? AH, AU. For OUTC.

_**This story is being submitted as an entry for the Once Upon a Twilight Contest, hosted by wishimight and staceygirl aka jackbauer. For complete contest **_**details**_**, to read the rest of the contest submissions, or if you are interested in entering, please visit the contest community at:**_  
_**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Once_Upon_A_Twilight/**_  
_**Entries accepted until 8/20/09**_

_**Voting begins 8/22/09**_

_**We don't own Twilight**__****___

_**This is our first story.**_

_**The title, "Beautiful Disaster", is something we got from a song by Kelly Clarkson.**_

_**(Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson) We were just listening to it one day, and thought that the lyrics , while not pertaining to any fairytale part of the story, sort of fit; not exactly, of course. (Plus, we were just desperate for a title. Haha.) Check it out, if you want**_

_**I apologize in advance for the length of this one-shot(:**_

_**I think that's it for this A/N. Enjoy(:**_

**Beautiful Disaster**

The streets were crowded with mid-morning traffic – many people squished together in the narrow roads, stuffed into big poufy dresses in absurd colors. Not to mentionthat manyhad children to usher through the alleyways and around buildings. Everything was so crammed; it was a surprise that the whole system didn't come crashing down one of these days.

I stood awkwardly, my own pale yellow dress and many layers underneath. My hair fell heavily over my shoulders, curled and pristine. I wrung my hands and craned my neck, searching the crowd.

"Don't look so anxious," my mother chastised me, hitting my stomach lightly with her fan and feigning boredom. I lowered my gaze from the crowd to the ground, but couldn't stop from bouncing on the balls of my feet apprehensively. Many emotions washed through me; excited and eager contradicting scared and sad. Renee glared at me.

"Isabella, do you know what you look like?" My mother asked me in a sigh. I shook my head. I hated when she asked me questions like this. Do I look like I care?

"You look like a child in need of the restroom. So be still!" Her voice was firm. I ducked my head and stopped my bouncing, but kept wringing my hands.

There was word this morning that a dragon lay just outside the East Wing of the Palace. Hideous beasts, they were. When news reached us, my brother Emmett hustled his burly self outside, armor barely in tact, whooping and hollering and ready to slay anything and everything.

"I'm sorry mother. I just worry about him." I said hastily, scanning the crowd again. Renee sighed and thrust a small draw-string bag into my hands.

She sighed again. "I worry too. Now, will you please go fetch us some fruit? We're all out back at the house." My mother looked so worn, though not many would be able to tell. Even with her hair neatly placed and clothes impeccable, I could see through her wide eyes that she was troubled.

I nodded hurriedly and stalked off through the thick crowd. I weaved my way between the tight-packed bodies, ready to sprint if I saw the familiar head of curly hair.

Finally, I made it to the fruit stand. I leaned on it with a smile of relief and started picking through the fruits, searchingfor the ripest-looking ones. The man behind the counter cleared his throat and inclined my head, holding up the small draw-string bag.

"Don't worry_. _I have money," I assured him before tapping my chin, trying to decidebetween a mango and a peach. I heard a low chuckle, and looked up in confusion. I hadn't known to brace myself for the brightest green that I'd faced in my life. Sparkling emeralds, they were. His eyes. His deep green eyes.

And I was mesmerized.

I heard a dull thump as the mango fell back into the pile.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I wasn't inquiring about your money. I don't see many of your folk around here." His voice was velvety and smooth. The man sent a small smile my way that did strange things to my stomach. I would have smiled back if I wasn't slightly offended by his comment.

"My folk?" I inquired. "Please tell me, Good Sir, who exactly are my folk?" I cocked my head to the side and put my hands on my hips. The boy held his hands up in surrender.

"I mean nothing by it, ma'am. I was simply stating a fact that you look a bit higher class than many people that I meet around here." I rolled my eyes and turned, doing a quick scan of the crowd. No sign of Emmett. I turned back to the boy with an innocent smile.

"I beg your pardon, but it would seem that I dress similar to those around me. I fail to see why I am more important."

He smiled again, only it was crooked this time. "Ah. But while many share your style, only one wears your beautiful face," He said smoothly. I blushed and nodded shyly, though I had been long since told not to acknowledge a commoner's compliments.

"I thank you for your kind words, Sir, but take them only for what they are." I murmured back to him.

"Which is what, Miss?" He asked my politely.

I leaned a bit closer to him. "Lines. Just lines." I said back, and looked away.

His green eyes tightened and he opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment the plaza erupted into thunderous cheers and applause. I twisted my head around in a whiplash-worthy turn, finding Emmett riding toward me on a large stallion, Mother in tow. I turned quickly back to the beautiful boy and uttered the only thing I knew capable of at the moment, "That's my brother,"

"Oh?" He raised one thick eye brow with his inquiry.

I answered him excitedly. "Yes! The dragon has been slain with his help."

The boy smiled crookedly again. "Congratulations, may it bring your family great wealth." I wanted to contradict him – to tell him he did it for nothing short of pure glory, but Emmett was still heading toward me, and I was so happy that he was back, safe and sound. I strode quickly toward him, jostling the crowd that seemed to have thickened. He swung his leg over the black horse, jumping down and meeting my embrace jovially.

Emmett and I have always been the best of friends. Growing up with Renee, one learns early on that there is safety in numbers. I don't know what I would do without him.

"Emmett! I'm so glad you're safe!" My voice was thick. He wrapped his muscled arms around me tightly, bringing his fist up to muss my hair afterward. I sent a weak glare his way. Emmett grasped my waist and lifted me onto the stallion easily, jumping on behind me. My mother was left to walk behind the horse.

It wasn't until I went to grasp the reins that I noticed the draw-string bag still clutched in my hand. A certain bronze-haired boy had caused me to forget all about the fruit. Perhaps his sparkling eyes and charming grin caused temporary memory loss. Renee would send me out tomorrow for fruit, I knew, to face the stifling crowds again.

If it meant that I could catch another glimpse of those eyes, I didn't mind in the least.

~*~

I don't know how late it was, but I am at my stream.

When we'd gotten home, our family of four had feasted greatly. We were all so glad Emmett was home safely that we threw our cares out the window, knowing that they would be there in the morning. After dinner, Emmett headed straight to his chamber, thinking that his success would get him out of clean-up. He thought right.

Mother and Father went to bed, also, as they were head of household. I cleaned up the mess that our large dinner had created, my thoughts set on a pearly crooked smile.

I had been so sure, as I headed to my own bed chamber, that I would fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Yet here I am, head on pillow and clothed for sleep, and I can't sleep a wink. One sheep, two sheep, three sheep….

I growled and tossed the thin sheets off of me, searching blindly around my bed in the darkness. Once found, I stuffed my feet into my slippers and headed quietly downstairs. Aside from knocking a kitchen chair down, I felt that I did pretty well on keeping the clumsy factor in the backseat tonight.

Our house is on the front edge of the kingdom, near the gate. Not a bad location at all. Nice house, moderately sized. We're close to the west wall, so I only have to sneak through a few alleys and find the doorway that leads to a stream in the back of the kingdom. The stream is my favorite place to go when I can't sleep or need somewhere quiet to think. It gives me peace of mind. Emmett and I came here often as children and it was our most treasured place to play.

Though not a princess or anything of sorts, the stream used to make me feel that way. It still does, sometimes. Like I have beauty and power, and maybe people that look up to me. Emmett and I were never thick-headed enough to cross the stream, of course. The forest beyond was said to be filled with dark magic and evil spells. No one went into it, no one came out. That is the rule. I've long heard a tale that the forest used to link the two Kingdoms: Denali and Hale. This is just a story, though. Denali Kingdom is our enemy, and has been for as long as anybody can remember.

Princess Rosalie is far more beautiful and loved than I, though the rumors that she and Emmett may be courted I find utterly unfathomable. So he slays one dragon, and now he gets the girl? Please. Our family is well known, I would say, to the people here. But we are nothing compared to the Hales, who reside in the great palace and rule the kingdom. No, we are nothing but good friends of the royal family.

I sat on my favorite rock, mulling my thoughts. I reached down and gathered my night dress around my knees, sticking my feet in the cool, rushing flow of the stream. This is what I need to soothe me to sleep. Counting sheep probably won't hurt, either. One sheep, two sheep, three sheep…

"It's late, ma'am, far past curfew." A voice said suddenly, disrupting the calm silence. Not just any voice; his voice. Fruit-stand man. His voice was a wonderful concoction of velvet and honey and the sweetest song. After one conversation, I know this man's voice anywhere; yet I would not know his name if it was spoken to me. I swiveled around on my rock to see the fruit stand employee standing at the edge of the stream, dressed in the same clothes from earlier.

"I am aware of this," I said with a smile, "but if are to turn me in, you must first tell how you found me."

"My lady, there is no chance of me turning you in. I, too, come to the stream when I cannot sleep," He said, looking at the stars with a troubled expression on his handsome face.

"How do you know I come out here when I cannot sleep?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled and turned to me, green eyes appraising.

"For one, miss, your attire is what I can only assume to be your bedclothes. Secondly, I admit to seeing you out here before, on this same rock." He looked away sheepishly. Instead of feeling violated, I felt somewhat… flattered? Oh my. What is wrong with me?

I smiled brightly. "Sir, that is very rude of you. Spying is frowned upon," I said. His grin faded. I continued quickly. "I will meet your admission with one of my own. I admit to feeling flattered by your antics." I usually didn't voice my thoughts quite so much, but something about being around this beautiful boy made me want to open up. "Would you tell me your name?" I asked shyly.

He hesitated for a moment before looking across the stream at the dark forest and muttering, "Edward Masen." He glanced at me sideways, adding, "Might I ask yours in return?" I grinned and nodded.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. It's a pleasure to meet see you again, Edward." I said, holding out my hand, palm down, for him to shake... or kiss.

He took my hand gently, and too my utter surprise and enjoyment, performs the latter. Edward's lips felt warm and soft against my skin, sending a faint electric shock up my arm. Did I just swoon? I think I might have.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Bella." He straightened his back, but didn't let go of my hand, which I was perfectly content with. More then content, actually. We had a brief eye gazing session, during which I fully committed his eye color to memory. I mean, it was there before, but now the color is practically etched into my brain. And I never want it to leave.

I didn't notice that we were leaning forward, bit by bit, until we were inches apart. I blushed but didn't try to pull away. Edward's eyes darted back and forth nervously, but he did not distance himself either.

"We barley know each other, Edward," I breathed, internally kicking myself. I pulled back quickly, breaking eye contact.

Edward watched me carefully as I glared at the rushing water at my feet. I didn't dare look up. After a silent minute, He eventually spoke.

"I'd like to get to know you, Bella. Will you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"My mother is a tyrant," I said, "and practically tortured my brother and me until very recently, that's when she started backing off some." Edward nodded.

I went on. "My father, Charles, is a great man, respected by the kingdom. We are not royalty, of course, but somewhat well known. My brother-." He interrupted my rambling.

"Miss Bella, please excuse my interruption, but as much as this information interests me, I asked to tell me about _you_. If you do not wish to, then you may continue-"

It was I who now interrupted him. "No, it's fine. What would you like to know?"

"Anything. What do you like to do? What is your favorite color? Preferred type of flower? That's a start."

"Wow," I said, overwhelmed. "Well, I like to read and write. I would actually like to be a teacher. My favorite color is… its green. And I enjoy lilacs." I answered his questions with a smirk.

He had a concentrated look on his face, as if committing my answers to memory. "Reads, green, and lilacs," He murmured. I blushed.

"What about you? Will you tell me a bit about yourself? What about your family? Do you have any siblings, as I do?" I supplied these questions, and was curious to hear his answers.

Edward's face darkened at the mention of family. A great sadness crept into his eyes, and he looked defeated.

I apologized. "Oh! I understand if you would not like to talk about this subject. How about yourself? Do you like…" I trailed off when I saw the determined look on his face.

"No, its fine," He murmured. "I don't really remember my Mother and Father much. All I can recall is their names, Carlisle and Esme, and their bravery. I remember that they were so brave." His voice shook, and he wore a conflicted expression. His eyes darted to mine again, searching for something there. He looked away with furrowed brows. "As for siblings, I have… none. I have none." He looked at me again, seemingly apologetic. For what, I had no clue.

"Um, it's okay," I said to him, unsure.

He quickly changed the subject. "So, how did you find this stream?"

We talked for a long while, and I carefully kept the topic away from family. I never wanted to provoke such sadness on Edward's face again. We fell silent as dawn broke, our lids heavy.

"I am about to fall asleep where I sit," I said to Edward, a yawn slipping into the end of my sentence.

Edward nodded with a small smile. He reached out, my cold hand encasing his, as we trudged slowly forward.

~*~

The weeks following that night with Edward were… bliss. I had a schedule down, as crazy as that seems.

We met every other night, the days in between our meetings seeming to stretch on forever. I comforted myself with the knowledge that I would see Edward soon, either tonight or the next, or I could go into town and visit him at his fruit stand. This did not happen often, maybe once a week, because I could only visit Edward in the daytime when I got sent into town.

I knew that Mother would not send me to town, or let me go on my on will, without reason. And I felt really bad for wasting our food, but… it really never went to waste. I took the fruit to Edward, actually. He had asked, one rare day visit, how I manage to come to town so frequently.

_Frequently?_ I had asked. _You consider once a week to be frequent?_

_Certainly, if your trips to town are only for fruit, _He said. And I suppose that is true. Before, I had only been sent to town twice a month, maybe. If Mother were to ask where all of the fruit went going, I would tell her that Emmett eats a lot; after all, he is a growing boy. And she would believe me.

I really did feel guilty about wasting Mother's money, though. I had just been tossing the fruit over the bricked boundaries of the kingdom, for only messengers and travelers set foot outside the walls. Edward had a better idea.

_Why don't you give the fruit back to me during our nighttime meets, Bella? Then, you won't be wasting food or money, _he had said, one week after I starting tossing the uneaten fruit.

_Why, Edward, you are a clever one. I agree that is best,_ I had replied,_ but what are you to do with the fruits? Sell them to others?_

_Well, _He had replied,_ not exactly. I know a few people that will appreciate the food; Trust me._

_Okay. I already do._

And we had continued to memorize each other.

Our plan was not perfect, but I still got to see Edward. That's all that matters. My heart aches when ever I am away; I cannot stay away. I'm in too deep.

I'm in love.

~*~

I sat on my bed the next night, notebook in my lap. No words came to me. I was uninspired.

My thoughts drifted to a pair of sparkling green eyes set under a thick set thick eyebrows; bronze tousled hair in a disarray. Edward. He was my world, he holds my heart. It's a shame that I cannot say the fact aloud.

I had tried earlier, I really had. I just couldn't squeeze the words out of my mouth. _I need inspiration,_ I decided. _Try again._

I slipped my notebook off my lap, standing up. Then the pacing started.

_You can do this. Just say it. Say it. Three words. _

Sucking up my irrational nerves, I stepped onto my balcony, making sure to shut the glass door quietly behind me. I wouldn't want to wake the family. The gentle breeze helped cool my heated face and body. My hands grasped the iron railing, my gaze set on the moon which lit up the night sky beyond the bricks and forest and vast unknown below. I had a sudden confidence in myself, and I knew I can say the words. I will say the words.

But as I opened my mouth, the familiar tightening feeling wormed its way back into my chest. My lungs felt like they had turned to ash; my throat felt like concrete. I gasped, snapping my mouth tightly shut afterward. I shook my head. Nerves.

_Say it, out loud. _Only this time it was _his_ velvety voice inside my head, rather my own. I envisioned Edward in front of me, finding the words that I've been dying to say not in my mind, but my heart.

"Edward. I know that we've only known each other for weeks, but I really wanted to tell you something. It's okay if you don't feel the same, but I've just been dying to get it off my chest." I took a deep breath, imagining that Edward was _right here_, on my balcony.

I continued. "What I wanted to say is that I like you… a lot. More than a lot, actually. You mean the world to me, really." I paused. " Edward, I l-," I stopped abruptly as a heard a loud stick crack, followed by a low curse. My eyes snapped open.

"Who's there?" I called out. My voice shook, and my eyes darted quickly around. I saw nothing.

"I know somebody's out there. Show yourself!" I called out again. I glanced to my immediate left and caught glance of something sprinting into the forest. I heard the rustle of leaves, and then nothing.

I blinked rapidly, searching the area again. My mind was racing with disbelief. When I saw no more streaks, no people, I darted back inside by bedroom. I slammed the glass door, heart pounding, remembering then that people were asleep.

I heard the distinct sound of footsteps hitting the stairs. I flew into bed, pulling the sheets up to cover me and blowing out the candle on my nightstand as an afterthought. My head hit the pillow just in time.

I snapped my eyes shut, tying to regulate my breathing and praying that whoever stood in my doorway couldn't hear my pounding heart. The sound pounded in my ears. I waited until my door shut with a click before opening my eyes, hearing the person, who I believe was Emmett, to clomp back down the stairs. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes in the darkness, sure they had deceived me.

Because I could have sworn that I just saw a dark-haired little pixie run into the forest.

~*~

The next day I was antsy. I paced throughout the plaza, here for a market, glancing around constantly; I kept sharp watch for pixies and messy bronze locks. I'm sure that I looked ridiculous, but I couldn't shake my paranoia.

I barely slept a wink last night; too scared to leave my room or visit the peaceful stream. Who was outside my window? A spy? I'm sure that there was _someone._

Why were they watching me, though? I hope they're proud of themselves, for they got a firsthand look at my pathetic, almost-confession of love. Who would send someone to spy on me, though? I can't fathom who…

Should I feel guilty that the first name that passed through my head was _Edward?_

Yes. Yes, I should.

Edward was my everything, though. I needed him like oxygen. He would never…

I caught sight of his fruit stand, then. I couldn't see him, but then I couldn't see anything really. The crowd of people was especially thick and stifling today. Everybody was going different ways, and I got spun into every direction. I couldn't think, I couldn't breath.

Determined, I started to push my way through the crowd like the others. It was a long way to Edward's stand, and my pace was slow. The heat had me sweating bullets; I just wanted to fall into Edward's strong arms and share my worries. Where was he?

Finally! A break in the crowd! With a relieved sigh and fruit stand in sight, I quickly made my way over. I still couldn't see Edward.

As I neared the familiar stand, his voice wafted through the crowd, crystal clear. So, he _is _there. My mind rejoiced. I would know his voice anywhere. He couldn't see me, but I could hear him. I stopped suddenly at the tone in his voice, causing people to run into me. They gave me nasty looks as they walked ahead of me, but I could care less. I was focused on one thing.

"_What?_" Edward growled to someone. It made my heart hurt a little to know he was capable of such anger. I didn't hear the reply, but it must have angered Edward, because he let out a frustrated sigh and muttered, "How could you?"

Again, I didn't hear the person's reply, only Edward's voice. "I can't believe you'd do something like this! After all we've gone though, you treat me like this!" I flinched at the harshness of his voice, but that was the only movement I seemed capable of. My legs were useless, lead weights.

"I know you're not giving me the whole story," Edward hissed, so low I almost didn't hear it.

There was a pause where the other person spoke, but this time I could hear them. It was a female with a high voice, almost like a fairy, or a… pixie?

"I heard her talking," is what she said. My mind was blank.

I relaxed a little when I couldn't hear Edward, which meant the discussion was over or the other person wasn't done talking. I took a few steps toward his fruit stand, breaking out of the crowd. With one last step into the open, Edward uttered words that made my heart race.

"Tell me what she said." He muttered and I gasped loudly as I saw the head of short, hark hair. The spy from last night!

Edward's head whipped toward me, his eyes widening in horror. He called my name frantically.

But I was already gone.

Edward was sending people to spy on me. _Edward_. Were the past weeks just his plot to get information out of me? Was this some kind of joke? I blocked out his silky voice, cutting through the crowd and reaching my ears easily.

And for the first time, I wanted to forget everything I'd learned about Edward Masen.

~*~

I was so stupid. I _am_ so stupid.

So let the internal berating begin.

How could I have thought that Edward sent a _spy_? A spy! It seems so silly. I was rash and judgmental that day at the market. Unthinking. I have no proof that Edward sent a spy. Though, I still had no proof that he didn't…

I didn't know why Pixie-Woman was watching me from the woods, but I was going to find out. I just didn't know how to approach Edward. I heard him in the Market five days ago, and it was killing me to not see him. Nerves flitted throughout my stomach now.

The avoidance will stop soon.

At first, I was mad at Edward. Furious. My mind and heart were at battle, each screaming two different things. My mind was mad, but my heart was devastated. It made me, partly, refuse to believe.

I'm looking for answers, now.

"Isabella!" My mother called my name from downstairs, shaking my internal monologue.

I hurried down the stone stairway, shoes clicking loudly.

"Yes, Mother?" I stopped to push my hair away from my face.

"Go to the market. We've run out of bread," She said distractedly. Renee sat at the small kitchen table, papers scattered on the tabletop and floor. Her hair was in a disarray, oval spectacles perched on her nose. I nodded, slipping out the front door as she peered down with furrowed brows.

My mind was racing, but all of my thoughts were centered on one thing only: Edward. I would see him.

I soon reached the market, letting my spiraling thoughts distract me while my feet moved blindly forward. The Market was the emptiest I've seen it; a few loners browsed throughout the stalls. This was a stark contrast the usual hustle and bustle that I always had associated with the Market.

And with no people here, it was easy to spot the fruit stand. My heart leaped to my throat at the sight of Edward; my eyes brimmed with embarrassing tears. My arms ached to wrap around him lanky frame and all I could think was_ I love you. I really do._

_Shush, Bella, _I warned myself, afraid of what might spew out of my mouth if I kept thinking like that. _He's not yours. He's just a friend; a friend that you're in love with._

_A friend that might be spying on you._

I shook my head to clear it and marched forward, determined to get some information and put this behind us. My heart told me that it was unlikely that he was sending people to spy, and from the way he was yelling at the Pixie-Woman, I've decided to listen to my heart. I fixed my faced to a blank mask and strode to the fruit cart, shuffling my feet a bit so that he would hear my approach. _This is it._

Edward looked up, doing a double take when he say it was me. His agonized eyes were killing me. Instantly, his face flashed with emotion; surprise, elation, worry, regret and sadness. Just seeing his green eyes, however sad they may look, made my heart swell and for a second I couldn't seem to find my voice in the emotions swirling through me.

"Bella," he whispered in a sad greeting and I melted. My careful mask of indifference slipped, and my true feelings showed on my face.

I wanted nothing more than to collapse into his arms and confess my love. I briefly thought of how disappointed Mother would be for falling in love with a commoner, or how hurt Emmett would be that I hidden this from him. But I couldn't deny my feelings for Edward any more than I could deny my own name or the color of my eyes. Edward was a part of me now, no matter what he did, I knew I'd always forgive him.

I looked at Edward evenly, my eyes asking a silent question. I knew he could hear it. _Did you send somebody to spy on me?_

The usual Market crowd couldn't have masked the sound of my heart cracking a bit when he answered_. Let me explain, _his eyes pleaded.

"Edward," I choked out, a tear escaping to roll down my cheek, "Why?" There were so many questions that single word was in reference to, I couldn't really decide which I was asking.

"Isabella, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I didn't send her to spy on you, I swear. I-" he stopped abruptly, turning his beautiful, sorrow filled eyes downward, "I can't explain it. Not here, not now." He glanced up at me through his dark lashes. "I can tell you that… this is not what it looks like. Please forgive me."

I nodded dumbly, tears silently streaming down my face. Because that's what you do for those who you love: forgive.

Edward reached down and hugged me fiercely. As my arms encircled his pale neck, I wondered, for the first time, if I just might not be in this alone.

Maybe Edward could return my feelings, after all.

~*~

_Plink._

A sharp tap sounded off my window. My body stiffened where it lay in bad. Could it be the Pixie-Woman? What would she want? While Edward said she meant no harm, he didn't really explain.

_Plink. Plink._

Two taps came this time. My heavy breathing disrupted the silence in my room. I snapped my eyes shut. _What do I do?_

_Tap!_

Apparently, the person at my window was getting impatient. Sucking in a deep breath, and slowly sat up. I grasped the iron candelabra, candle long extinguished, from my nightstand and held it above my head as I warily approached my window.

I placed my free hand on the curtain, heart pounding. The curtain quivered with my indecision. I thought over it, and decided. I pulled.

The curtain opened gently, anticlimactic for the situation at hand._ Please just let it be the wind. _ I saw nothing but darkness at first, but if I peered closer, I could make out… green eyes; the most particular green eyes. I knew immediately who they belonged to.

Edward.

My body sagged with relief, having been reduced to a tense, trembling mess. My arm fell from its position from above my head, causing the candelabra to clatter resoundingly to the floor. My hands scrambled to open the window on their own accord. Once opened, Edward fell ungracefully into my room. His clothes were sopping wet, quickly creating a decent sized puddle on my floor. He wore a shocked expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately.

"What were you planning to do with _that?_" Edward gestured to the fallen candelabra, which now lay a few yards away.

My face got hot and I shrugged, "I don't know. Spur of the moment self defense?" I shook my head. I couldn't think. "Why are you wet?"

He smirked. "It's raining," he said. I frowned. How had I not noticed the rain?

I asked another question, "What are you doing here?"

His eyes sparkled before he looked down. "I had to see you. I… missed you." Was that a blush on his cheeks?

I smiled gently. "I missed you too," He looked up, speculation in his eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," He said. Then his face scrunched. "Do you hear that? It's a sort of… thumping."

I did here it. It sounded just like… feet on the stairwell. My eyes widened in alarm. I spun in a circle, finding no hiding places. I cast a glance to my bed.

"Somebody's coming! Hide!" I hissed. Edward's eyes widened also, and I'm sure we looked like cartoon characters. My heart sped once more. I grabbed Edward's hand tightly, hearing the footsteps approach closer, and pulled him to my bed. I pointed to it, and he understood. Edward disappeared under the bed just as my door opened.

I stood next to my bed, my body having taken on a less-than-casual stance. I cleared my throat awkwardly and said, "Hello, Emmett. What brings you to my room?" I inwardly cringed; my voice had come out all wrong and guilt-ridden.

Emmett peered around my room suspiciously through bleary eyes. "I thought that I heard a crash." His Eyes drifted to my candelabra and back to me. I knew what he was thinking. _What were you doing, and why was I not included?_

I forced a smile onto my face. "No crash here. I just knocked this off my nightstand, is all. What's it to you?"

"How'd your floor get wet?" He shot back, unfazed.

"I-I… spilled my glass of water?" It came out as a question. I am the worst liar.

"Why is your window open?" He fired quickly.

"I wanted some fresh air. It's stuffy in here." I'm sure that I looked annoyed. "Why do you care?"

"Why are you lying to me?" He asked back. I crossed my arms and told him that I was not lying.

He snorted. "Bella, you are the worst liar I've met in my life. You're also my sister. I know when you're lying to me."

He had me there.

Edward emitted an audible sneeze from under the bed. He never had the chance to dry off. I stiffened, and Emmett's eyes shot there immediately. Then he looked back to me. His eyes said it all. _I trust you. _

He turned and shut my door quietly, clomping down the stairs. I furrowed my eyebrows. That was certainly unexpected.

I sighed and fell heavily onto the bed as Edward rolled out from under it, still sopping wet. I looked at him as he settled himself on the windowsill. He looked like a wet dog with his hair plastered onto his face and a sheepish expression. I couldn't help but laugh at him when he moved and his shoe squeaked.

"What?" He asked, grinning. I just shook my head before I buried my face in my hands.

"You just look so... funny!" I gasped as I tried to control the giggles that escaped my lips.

"I'm sorry I got you caught." He said suddenly and my laughing cut off. I raised my head slowly, looking at his burning green eyes. He looked so sad, it broke my heart.

"Edward," I said, walking up to stand in front of him. He stood up quickly, a whole head taller than me. "It wasn't your fault."

"If I hadn't of sneezed-" he started to argue. I cut him off before he could finish.

"Emmett knew I was lying. I would have had to explain if you hadn't sneezed, and that would have been one awkward conversation. You saved me a lot of trouble." I said, gripping his wrists. "Now, tell me why you're here."

He opened his mouth to reply but I silenced him with a look. I knew what he would say.

"Don't you dare tell me that it was because you missed me. That can't be the only reason you came in the middle of the night when I saw you yesterday. Plus, it's raining; you shouldn't be risking your health for me. I'm not important enough." His glorious eyes pierced mine in an agonized stare, making my knees go weak.

"Bella, you are far more important than my health. I'd freeze a thousand times over before I let you go cold." He said in a low voice. My heart hurt at the thought.

"Please stop distracting me," I pleaded and he sighed, moving to sit back down on the ledge. I stayed standing, moving my hands to my hips.

"I _did _miss you, but that wasn't the only reason I came." He began and I leaned forward, waiting impatiently for him to continue. "You see, I have a... sister." He said slowly, not meeting my gaze.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked stupidly, trying to understand why he was so embarrassed. He glanced up at me, his eyes unreadable.

"Nothing. Well, almost nothing. I haven't told many people about her. She's kind of... wanted. Her name is Alice and she was spying on you last week." He looked up at me with an apologetic expression. I gasped, remembering Pixie-Woman. So _that's _who that was hiding in the bushes. I smiled; glad to have that cleared up.

"She's also cursed." He continued a few moments later. "Cursed to see the future. She gets these visions, and she... she saw something horrible happening in the near future. To you. Alice said that I couldn't tell you about it because that could only make things worse. I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to bring you into the middle of this." He stood and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly to him. I didn't know what was happening, so I didn't really know how to feel, I just hugged Edward back.

"Edward, whatever it is, know one thing," I pulled back and stood on my tip-toes, framing his face with my hands and staring into his eyes. "You didn't drag me into the middle of anything." My tongue burned to say the words I'd been longing to say but I bit it back. Now was not the right time. Instead I leaned forward and pressed my lips lightly to his.

What surprised me most was his response. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back, urgent and forceful. His lips were strong and warm. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy it.

After a minute he broke away, panting and smiling sadly at me.

"Oh, but you have no idea how much I did." He leaned down and pecked my lips lightly before letting me go completely and taking a step back, lifting his foot to rest on the windowsill.

"I shouldn't have even told you that much." He said, glancing outside into the darkness before looking back at me. "Come to the stream tomorrow and you will officially meet Alice." My heart leaped with excitement and fear as he quickly ducked out of the window, looking at me like he wanted to say something more but instead disappearing into the sheeting rain.

I sat on my bed, knowing I'd never be able to sleep now. My mind swirled with this new information.

On the one hand, he trusted me enough with the secret of his sister but on the other hand, he'd just wanted to warn me of impending doom, and he'd needed to tell me about her to explain.

But something told me, that he wasn't quite as sorry about me being in his life as he led on. I grinned to myself widely. _Neither was I._

~*~

I woke up late the next morning. The sun was already past its halfway point in the sky. I had stayed up last night, unable to close my eyes. My mind kept racing, even when I drifted to sleep sometime this morning.

I bumbled down the steps to the kitchen sleepily, having completely forgot about the confrontation with Emmett last night until he glared at me from his stop at the kitchen table. I sighed. So this is how it would be.

Ignoring him, I went to the pantry and grabbed the last of the fruit – a shiny red apple. The rest of the pantry was bare. My mouth watered at the sight of food. We didn't have any extra fruit this week; I guess Edward would have to go without. I frowned. _Maybe I can bring him dinner. _

I tucked the apple into my skirt. Emmett was huffing and puffing over there at the kitchen table; I turned to him with a frown.

"I'm sorry," I said unnecessarily. I knew that he could see it in my eyes.

_Its okay, _He said silently back. He was sincere. Then his faced brightened and his usual boyish grin settled on his face. As soon as he opened his mouth, I dashed up the stairs.

I was already forgiven. I didn't need to be put through more torture.

I dressed in nicer clothing this time, not sure of what Edward's sister would think of me. I decided to go to the stream earlier than normal. Wouldn't want to be late.

Why did I feel like I was trying to impress my mother?

I walked to the kitchen once more, peeking my head around the corner first to ensure no run-ins with Emmett. I had just walked out the door when my stomach let out an embarrassing roar. _Ouch. That kind of hurt._

I'd never eaten that apple from earlier this afternoon. I must have forgotten in my silly rush to impress Alice with my clothing. I reached into my skirt, grabbing the apple. It gleamed brightly even in the soft glow of twilight. Putting my heavy salivating to an end, I took a big bite of the apple.

It didn't taste like an apple. No wonder it was the last one in the pantry.

I choked up the small apple bits that had gone down my throat, spitting them noisily onto the ground. The back of my throat burned bitterly. That was the most disgusting apple that I'd ever tasted.

And I was still hungry.

I dropped the rest of the apple onto the ground, stopping to watch it roll away lopsidedly. I sighed, contemplating walking back home for food, when I remembered that we _have_ no food at the house. I reluctantly kept walking, despite my stomach's pleas to do otherwise. I guess I would just be hungry tonight.

Nervous butterflies replaced the hunger pangs in my stomach. What would Alice think of me? Would she like me? Would I like her?

I took a deep breath, finding it difficult suddenly to breathe. I stopped on the trail, holding onto a tree to support my body. I felt heavy. My head and stomach spun wildly.

I felt my knees buckle underneath me as I went down. I could only think one thing.

_I shouldn't have eaten that apple._

~*~

My head throbbed in time with my heart. I could barely feel my arms and legs; I couldn't feel my fingers or toes at all. I tentatively wiggled them and a sharp pain shot up my arm. I hissed and bit my bottom lip, reminding myself to never move again.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her?" A woman's voice said, the only sound in the silence. It was high, pretty and sounded vaguely familiar.

"It's just the poison wearing off. Don't worry." A low voice answered. It cut through my foggy haze and made my heart race, in turn making my head throb faster. I shooed the childish voice in my head that kept screaming, _Edward! Edward! Edward!_

It was not Edward, I could tell. This second voice was deeper and less musical, yet sounded like an older version of Edward's voice. I knew if Edward were here, I would not be lying face down on the floor.

It was the man – Carlisle – that I heard. I groaned and turned my head towards the voice, slowly opening my eyes.

Carlisle sat upon the floor a few yards away. Even in the dim glow from the torches I could see how beautiful he was. His features were defined and his light blond hair made him look wise. Sitting next to him was an equally beautiful woman. She had wavy auburn hair and green eyes. I gasped when I saw them.

I'd know those eyes anywhere.

I couldn't speak. The woman smiled sadly at me.

Suddenly, my stomach chose the worst possible time to gurgle loudly. I blushed despite myself, remembering I hadn't eaten anything in… how long?

"Are you all right, honey?" I realized now why her voice sounded so familiar; it was indistinguishable to Alice's. I pushed my hunger aside and sat up slowly until I was facing them, my eyes wide. My mind barley registered the pain in my body.

"You're..." I whispered, unable to say it. They gave me slightly confused looks.

"We're what?" Carlisle asked, not unkindly. I swallowed thickly.

"You're Carlisle and Esme?" I asked. They nodded slowly, eyes tight. A small smile spread across my face. "You're Edward's parents." I finished in a small voice.

Whatever they were expecting, it obviously wasn't that. Esme let out a small sob and buried her face into Carlisle's shoulder. He looked at me solemnly.

"How do you know Edward?" He asked me, anguish clear in his voice.

I cleared my throat as another bright blush spread across my face. _Why do I always blush at the wrong time?_ "I know your son and have seen your daughter. Edward is a … good friend of mine." I took a deep breath. "He told me about you the first night we met."

Carlisle's blue eyes widened as he stared at me. Esme's sobs slowed a bit.

"He _told_ you about us?" He asked in a whisper. I nodded, confused. I'd asked Edward about his parents, after all. It was polite thing to do.

"Shouldn't he have?" I asked fearfully, unsure why I was scared.

Carlisle shook his head, more in disbelief than an answer. His eyes searched mine, calculating. He wordlessly pulled something from his robe, leaning over and handing it to me. I took it without hesitation and realized it was a chunk of stale bread. I consumed it hungrily, barely reminding myself I was in the presence of Edward's parents.

"Tell me your name," He said suddenly after a few moment of tense silence, save Esme's sobs. I swallowed the last of my inadequate meal and glanced around the room. We seemed to be in a dungeon, lit only by burning torches. It was cold and damp, making me believe we were deep underground. _Somebody save me._

"Isabella Swan." I muttered, not meeting his intense gaze. He gave a small gasp of surprise.

"_Isabella Swan?_" He hissed in shock. I nodded and looked at my hands, slowly moving my fingers and wincing at the slight pain, suddenly so sharp.

Esme's crying halted abruptly and I raised my eyes to find her staring at me. I blushed under their harsh looks and bravely raised my head.

But before I could say anything, Esme lunged at me. I cringed. _Please don't go for the face._

I was in shock when she caught me up in a hug. She held me tight to her and rocked us back and forth. She let me go a moment later and was smiling at me.

"I'm confused." I said in a weak voice, my face drained of all color.

"Don't be honey," Esme cooed, slightly wary. "Alice saw this."

Then it all clicked. With a sudden jolt my entire world clicked into place. It made my head spin.

"She... saw... _me?_" I whispered my eyes unfocused. I couldn't feel my body.

"Yes." She whispered back, her voice full of happiness and her eyes full of confusion.

"She saw Edward... and..." I trailed off. I only saw green.

"You," Esme finished my chocked sentence lightly. Alice saw us. She saw me. How long ago? When I was born? It must have been long ago, for his parents to know. "How much did Edward tell you?"

"Not much." I whispered, shocked.

How much did Edward _know_? Did he know about this vision? Did Alice tell him all of her visions? How much was he telling me?

Finally my mind gave out; black surrounded me, taking away my answers and pain and fields of green.

~*~

I was shaking, violently. I was being shaken, I realized.

"Wake up, dear," A gentle female voice was saying. "Wake _up._"

Obeying the voice, I opened my eyes slowly. Memories rushed back to me, and I remembered where I was. A dungeon.

"There you go," she said. Esme, I believe it was; Edward's mother. My brain was throbbing. _Whoa. No more thinking. Ouch. _

I felt strong hands on my back, and I was suddenly sitting up. An odd feeling of vertigo hit me and I recognized the feeling in my stomach. I was going to vomit.

"_Lemme go,"_ I wriggled roughly in the hands. Once let go, I slumped back to the floor and rolled onto my side, choking violently. _Stupid rotten apples._

I sat up once my stomach stopped clenching, slowly this time. Carlisle was the one who sat me up, and he watched me with a concerned expression. My eyes flitted to Esme, but she looked just as worried. No expressions of disgust here.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, wiping it on my dirty dress afterwards.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry. I don't know..." I trailed off.

Carlisle spoke. "No need to apologize. It's the effects of the poison."

"The poison?" I questioned, only my voice was an octave higher than usual. Poison? What poison?

"We assume that you ate something that had been poisoned. Do you remember what have you eaten in the past twenty-four hours, Isabella?" He asked me, still scrutinizing my face carefully.

Good thing that I didn't have to think much on this one. "All that I ate was an apple, and that bread. It must have been the apple, I think it was rotten, or something. It tasted horrid. I only ate a bite. I passed out a few moments later." I answered quickly. I couldn't forget the foul taste to the apple.

Carlisle shook his head and glanced at Esme.

"It only takes a little bit," He muttered quietly. It was only the silence of the room that allowed me to hear what he said. He looked at me again. "I am almost positive that the apple you consumed earlier was poisoned. Do you know anybody that would want to cause you harm?" He asked me curiously.

I shook my head. "Nobody," I answered him. Both he and Esme looked at each other with furrowed eyebrows.

How far underground were we? In the dungeon, everything seemed magnified. If I listened closely, I could hear a distant rhythmic clicking. _Click, Click, Click._

I sat silent and dejected as Carlisle and Esme had a hushed conversation. I missed Edward. The clicking grew louder and louder. It sounded so close.

I heard a rustle coming from a dark corner of the room. It sounded like keys in a lock, oddly enough_._

It _was_ keys in a lock.

The wooden door to the dungeon flung open, hitting the stone wall behind it with a loud bang. My ears rung, and the boom echoed.

"_Get behind me_," Carlisle hissed at me. I quickly slid across the floor to cower behind Edward's father. I peeked my head around his shoulder, pulling it back again when I saw someone slip through the door. The clicking sound was back, amplified.

"Well. What do we have here?" A high female voice sneered. Her voice was hoarse and reedy. Evilness seeped throughout her words, chilling me to the bone.

Nobody said anything. The dungeon was silent. I wondered if Carlisle could hear my heart hammering in my chest.

"Oh, don't _toy_ with me, Carlisle," She spat his name as if it were a curse, "Where is the girl?" She continued.

I trembled behind his back. The girl that this witch spoke of was _me._

"I see her behind you. Move or I will move you." She said simply. I felt a low grumble in Carlisle's chest, and he slowly moved away. My fingers itched to cling to him. _Don't leave me! I don't want to die!_

"Hmm." She said curtly, but this time her voice came from in front of me. I looked up, startled.

The woman stood tall in a long black dress, wearing a wicked grin on her face. Her nails were long and curled into claws; her blonde hair flowed beautifully down her shoulders. It was a cruel beauty.

Her cold eyes flitted from Esme to me, slight confusion covering her face.

"Why Alice, you sure have changed," She said curtly.

_Alice?_ What was she talking about? My body sagged in relief. _She wants Alice, not me! I can get out of here! I just have to explain. It has to be a misunderstanding._

"What are you-?" I began to ask, but Esme interrupted me.

"- doing, Alice?" Esme finished quickly, her voice strained. I whirled my head to look at her. What was she doing?

I turned back to the woman. "No, I'm not-" I began hurriedly. This time Carlisle cut me off.

"-doing your work, Alice." He looked at me sternly. His eyes pled with me to go along. I looked back and forth between Edward's parents with wide eyes. _What is going on?!_

The woman looked speculative.

"Very well," She said slowly. Her expression soon turned wicked again, "This is touching. Only one more to find: the son. Then the whole Cullen family will be together." She sneered the name. Then her eyes passed over my trembling form, "Get to work, Alice. Dungeons don't clean themselves. " She whispered.

"Jasper!" She snapped to the knight who stood at the door.

He robotically kneeled, answered her with a, "Yes, Tanya?" So that was her name. Tanya. It somehow fit her perfectly.

Her eyes swept Esme and Carlisle, and then they shot to me. I was trapped in her evil gaze. She smirked at me, and looked back to the knight, Jasper. She walked towards the door swiftly.

"Send the remaining guards to Hale kingdom. We still have the last remaining Cullen to capture," She ordered him. He nodded stiffly at her. She strode out of the dungeon, her shoes still making the _click, click, click _sound that grated on my eardrums. He shut the door after her, the lock emitting a final snap.

I could hear Tanya's cackle from above, and it rung in the dark dungeon.

"Come out; come out where ever you are! I will find you, Edward Cullen!"

~*~

After Tanya left, I felt weak with relief and fear. Carlisle and Esme stayed motionless, watching me warily. I just stared at the door with wide eyes. I could feel myself tremble.

Tanya was looking for Edward, and if she found him, he'd come here. He'd be with me.

_But he'd be _here. _Do you want that? _

I most certainly did not want that. No matter how much I wanted Edward, to hold on to and cry to, I loved him; I couldn't do that to him, couldn't wish that for him.

My head was pounding again, but this time for a different reason. Confusion. I was completely and utterly confused. My head was racing and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Who is Tanya? What does she want with Edward? Why did she think I was Alice? Why does she want Alice? Will I ever see my family again? _Why oh why did I eat that apple? _

Everything felt frozen in place and moving at incredible speeds at the same time. What would happen to us when Edward was here? _Why _were they trying to get Edward here? How long have they been looking for him and Alice?

We sat still for a long time; no one moved and no one talked. I didn't look at Carlisle or Esme, afraid of what I would see. They probably thought I was angry with them, but what did it mater anymore? At the mention of Edward, I'd become completely selfish. I was here to stay.

Esme broke the long silence first. "We're sorry, Isabella."

"Bella," I corrected her automatically, turning to look at her. She wrung her hands in her lap, head ducked down. She nodded but didn't say anything. I risked a glance at Carlisle, who avoided my eyes. I took a deep breath and focused on pushing my questions aside.

"I'm not mad," I said and both of their eyes jerked to mine in surprise. I nodded. "I understand why you did it. You were trying to protect Alice the only way you could. I would do the same thing if..." I trailed off, realizing I wouldn't get a chance to have a child to love and protect. I fought the wave of sadness that washed over me and tried my best to smile at them.

"You do?" Esme asked in a small voice, placing her hand on Carlisle's knee. I nodded.

"It's easy to explain. Like I said: I am not mad. You guys are so sweet; I can't believe she'd do this to you." And there it was, my biggest question: What is going on here?

Carlisle took a deep breath and began. "Esme and I were once king and queen of this kingdom," My eyes widened. Before the internal questions filled the empty space in my head, he continued, "The Denali family used to be our friends. Very close friends, they were. Who could have known that they were greedy, evil beings? They certainly fooled us.

"Tanya and her sisters were jealous, for reasons I don't know. They wanted power, so they captured us, about ten years after Alice was born. Alice was a secret; we didn't want anyone to know about her. By the time she was born, there was talk of evil witches trying to overthrow us. We didn't believe them, but we still took precautions.

"It was too late to hide Edward. The Denali's' had begun to gather a powerful army, so we secretly sent Edward and Alice to the nearest kingdom: the Hale's. Not a week after they'd left, Tanya, Kate and Irina broke into the castle in the early morning. They quickly overthrew us, and locked us in this dungeon. She cast a spell on all the land and its people; nobody remembers that the Cullen's have ever existed." He finished in a solemn voice.

I gasped and covered my mouth at this story. It was so sad, something so selfish and evil breaking up such a wonderful family. I can imagine that little Alice rarely got to play outside for fear of being spotted. Then her and Edward fleeing their family for safety, afterwards in which I'd waltzed into their lives. Well, tripped is more like it.

Esme was crying silently next to Carlisle. She pulled what looked to be a book out of her worn robes, and I imagined her wearing those to bed almost ten years ago, not knowing she'd never have a chance to change clothes. She opened it slowly, sniffling as she flipped through the pages. When she got to the last one, a sob ripped through her chest.

She leaned back against Carlisle, passing the object to him. He stared at it for a long while, and when he looked back up to me his eyes were tight. Esme looked simply tired: there were dark bags under her eyes, her hair dirty and limp. What happened to this family? They were so broken, so beautiful. How had their lives become so disastrous?

Carlisle wordlessly handed the book to me. In the dim light, I could see that it was not a book but a photo album.

I flipped to the first page and smiled down at a baby Edward, who looked at the camera with shining eyes. I could make out a small tuft of hair on his head in the black and white photo. The next page held another baby picture of him. This picture captured him a bit older than the first; he had a small silver spoon hanging from his mouth. I giggled a little and turned the page to reveal two pictures more of Edward, one with him sitting on a throne when he was about a year old and another of him taking a wobbly step. The next pictures showed him and Alice when she was just born, wrapped up in a small blanket. She was held in Esme's arms and Edward stood next to her, patting Alice's little head. I was shocked at how young Esme was. She couldn't have been older than twenty.

The next few pages were arranged in a time line-like fashion with Alice and Edward doing various activities: riding horses, birthdays, eating or laughing joyfully. The last couple of photos were out of place. Edward appeared to be around 7 years old in one picture, and maybe 10 or 11 in the next. I assumed that nothing had happened worth taking a picture of until then. One picture was of Alice looking up at the camera. Her hair was to her shoulder and she was beautiful. I'd never gotten a good look at the Pixie, but I knew that she was gorgeous like her brother and parents. She had a book on her lap.

The next was of Edward sitting on a low wall with a notebook and pencil in his hand. He was staring away from the camera with furrowed eyebrows. He was smaller and less built than he was now, but his hair stood untamed just like usual. I looked at this picture for a long time, eventually flipping the page to see that there were no more pictures. I handed the album back to Esme, who took it softy and tucked it into her robe.

No one said anything for a long time. The silence was almost peaceful when you got use to it.

Finally, I spoke. "Your children changed their last names," I said, my voice cracking a little, "That's why Tanya took so long to find them."

Carlisle nodded, still watching the floor in front of him.

"I haven't seen Alice yet," I started, feeling like it was my time to tell the story, the part they'd missed. "But Edward is handsome, kind, and sweet. And funny." I smiled wistfully at all my memories, continuing, "He is protective of Alice. He's kept her hidden all this time while he worked at a fruit stand. That's where I met him. He's so proper and respectful." I looked at Edward's parents, not really seeing them. I was staring at Edward's smiling face as we walked along the river at night, holding hands.

I chuckled once. "The first time I met Alice, she was hiding outside my house late one night. I was talking to myself and she was listening. She snapped a twig and ran away, the next day I heard her and Edward talking in the plaza and thought he was paying her to spy on me." Esme gasped and I could guess what she was thinking: _I thought I raised my daughter better than that. _

My memories drifted back to that last night with Edward. How long ago was it? Two days? Five? Yesterday? I had no idea, and it scared me more than I could imagine. I reminded myself that sooner or later, Edward would probably be here. Well, that was unless he escaped, throwing me to the dogs and running while he still could.

_Stop that. You can't believe that. _I internally nodded; I couldn't let myself think that way. Edward was most likely working or asleep right now, unknowing that an entire guard was now searching for him. I wished that I could warn him. Maybe he was worrying about me, too.

_She gets these visions... something horrible happening in the near future. _Edward's words floated through my thoughts. _Do Carlisle and Esme know that Alice is psychic?_

"Alice can… see the future," I muttered, not meeting their eyes. I heard a small gasp but nothing more. I glanced at them and they only looked slightly surprised.

"Still?" Esme asked, "She started getting them when she was about nine. She and Edward had gone for a walk in the forest – it was off-limits, but nobody ever saw – and they met a fairy there. She insulted that little fairy and was cursed to see the future. I'm surprised that it's lasted this long," Esme said, looking a little worried for her daughter. "How do you know this?"

"Edward told me," I whispered, remembering that night: the rain, Emmett, Edward's kiss and his story.

Esme nodded then yawned and leaned once again on Carlisle's shoulder, who had been silent for a while. He seemed like he wanted to sleep too. I got up from the groud and walked over to the wall, letting them sleep. I noticed a little window high on the wall, too high to reach. I stared at it wistfully, willing the small window to drop a few feet. After a while I sighed quietly and looked around for something to stand on. There was one lone crate. I carried it silently to the window, satisfied when it allowed me to see something other than the dark of the dungeon. I stared at the stars, tears filling my eyes. I missed Emmett and Edward. I wanted to go home.

"Edward," I whispered, so low that only I could hear, "Where are you, Edward?"

I looked out over the countryside and the forest as I felt my own lids grow heavy. I yawned and got off of the crate, walking over to the farthest corner from Carlisle and Esme. I curled my body into a ball, pining of my old bed and who'd been hiding under it. I smiled to myself as my lids grew heavy, because green was all I could see.

"Come on, Edward, where are you?" I questioned in another whisper before sinking deep into unconsciousness.

~*~

I awoke to the sound of keys in a lock. The sound clattered around the dungeon, bouncing off the walls. I wiped my sweaty hair out of my eyes, crawling to the corner furthest from the door. Carlisle and Esme still slumbered peacefully in their own corner, oblivious to the loud noise. _Please don't be Edward. Let him have run far, far away._

The door opened slowly, creaking loudly on its hinges. Three knights dressed in complete armor strode in, and I braced myself for the evil that was Tanya. She never came, though. The knights quickly shut the door behind them, locking it swiftly. They all turned to face Carlisle and Esme. The shortest knight walked swiftly over to them, reaching out to prod Esme gently. _I wonder if they can see me. _

The tallest knight jogged over to Edward's parents, jostling them roughly. The third knight stood by the door, body motionless except for his head, which darted back and forth. _They haven't seen me. Maybe I can make it out alive._

But my life wouldn't be worth living without Edward.

I heard loud commotion in the opposite corner of the room. Carlisle and Esme had woken up. I knew that this is when we would die when Esme started to sob loudly. My heart sank. _I never got to say goodbye. _I sniffled loudly. My limbs felt like concrete.

The knight who stood by the door turn their head at me, face covered in the shiny metal. They began to walk quickly toward me with a purpose.

_Goodbye Edward. I love you._

The knight crouched in front of me, sticking their hand out for me to take. I didn't. The knight shook their head roughly, their hand coming up to their face. I closed my eyes and though of Edward, refusing acknowledge the fact that I was about to die. _I am about to die, and there is nothing that I can do about it._

I looked to Carlisle and Esme, confused to see her embracing the short knight tightly. Carlisle had a wide smile on his face. What was going on?

My eyes whirled back to the knight in front of me. I swear that my heart stopped. Could it be…?

It was. Somehow, it was.

Edward.

I opened my mouth to cry out but he quickly covered my mouth with his gloved hand. Even with his face covered, I could tell that it was him. The air was charged with electricity that seemed to crackle and pop off of the dungeon walls.

He slowly lifted the mask, seeming to take a million years. The first thing I saw was a flash of green eyes, that make my heart swell. I grinned under his hand as I stared at him. Memory had not done him justice; His eyes seemed greener, his smile more crooked, his jaw line more pronounced. It was all so familiar and alien at the same time.

Before I could stop myself, I'd thrown my arms around his neck, hugging myself to him. He tensely wound his arms around my waist. I tried to control my sobbing. _He's here! Oh, Edward! I love you!_

"Ed-" I whispered but he quickly covered my mouth again. I looked up at him as he pulled away and glanced at the locked door. I swallowed and pressed myself to him. The small guard, who I now assumed was the ever-evading Alice, gasped quietly just as the all-too-familiar _click, click, click _of shoes echoed through the dungeon.

"Get out!" Edward whispered. Alice turned around and I saw her face for the first time. She was beautiful, with big blue eyes and short cropped black hair that spiked at the ends. It came down to her ears and made her look even more like a pixie than her small size and high voice suggested.

She shook her head quickly.

"Too late," She muttered, eyes trained on the door. I chocked back a whimper and pressed myself to Edward, who wrapped an arm protectively around me. I tried to focus on anything but the small part of my brain that was screaming, _He's protective of you! Protective! _

The clicking got louder. Alice and the other knight, Jasper, stood facing the door. I wondered why he was helping us, when he was obedient to Tanya the day before. He reached out a hand for Alice, but she slapped it away absently, whispering something to him I couldn't decipher.

_Well. Edward and the real Alice are here, we're all doomed. _

A key turned in the lock and the door opened with an ominous creak until it hit the wall with a dull thud. Tanya stood in the doorway, the light from behind her hiding her face, but I knew she that she had a sneer on her face. She radiated pure evil.

"So the entire Cullen family is finally here," she said, slowly stepping inside, this time wearing a dark purple floor-length dress with a spiked collar. She glanced from Alice to me, a wicked smile curling at the end of her lips, "And then some," She added as an afterthought.

"I don't need _you_," She said, pointing one long finger at me. I quivered behind Edward's back, and he shushed me quietly.

"Guards!" She yelled loudly. My fingers dug into Edwards's chest, only letting go when he hissed quietly. _I will not leave without Edward. _I closed my eyes tightly, opening them when I was sure that no traitor tears would leak out.

I heard no noise from above. Tanya looked up impatiently, shouting, "Gua--!" before her voice cut off with a gurgle and she slumped to the ground. A bright green light illuminated the room brightly. I shielded my eyes with one hand, keeping it there for a few moments. I blinked rapidly as I took my hand away, looking around blindly. When my eyesight returned, I searched for Tanya. She lay deathly still on the dungeon floor. I watched her vigilantly for a minute, but she did not draw a breath.

Alice stood, shaking and holding a small black bag in her dainty hands.

"I couldn't let her break our family… not again…" she continued to murmur. Jasper gasped loudly, ripping his knight helmet off and tossing it to the floor. He spun in wide a circle, regarding the Cullens with wide eyes.

"I remember now. I can remember everything," he told them in a whisper. Carlisle nodded at him. The atmosphere seemed to be much lighter than before. Jasper turned to Alice.

"How could I forget you?" he murmured lovingly. He captured her small frame in a tight hug. Edward grasped my legs, bringing them up around his hips. I breathed him in deeply, smiling. How long was it since I'd seen his lovely face last? _Too long_, I decided.

"It's really over?" I asked quietly, staring into his eyes, willing him to make the room hum with his musical voice. He nodded, grinning crookedly, his eyes filled with some emotion I couldn't place.

"It's really over." He said. I grinned at this news. Having it said out loud made it so much better. I knew Tanya would have killed us all.

There was a commotion as the three guards outside the door burst in, eyes wild, and all celebration suddenly halted until one guard spoke."I remember! I remember everything!" he said and Esme smiled warmly.

I giggled and looked back at Edward, my tongue tingling and my stomach churning.

"Edward?" I asked, not meeting his gaze.

"Hmm?" I took a deep breath and leaned my head against his shoulder. I kissed his neck softly, bringing my mouth up to his ear. My stomach clenched with excitement when I whispered, "I love you," into Edward's ear.

He tensed and I instantly regretted it. I knew it was the wrong thing to say. _Way to ruin a moment, Bella._ I groaned quietly and lifted my head.

"Edward, I'm sorry. Forget-" I started but he cut me off.

"You do?" He asked, his voice full of shock. I nodded slowly, looking at his chest. He shifted me in his arms and brought one hand up to lift my chin. "Say it again." He commanded quietly.

"I… I love you." I whispered, carefully watching his expression. He smiled so big that I swear the room got brighter.

"Bella," he said and I couldn't help but smile, "Isabella. You are the greatest thing in the world. You're the reason for my entire existence. I love you more than anything, Bella." He kissed me hard, quickly making me dizzy. I broke off, grinning and leaned my head on his chest.

"Promise?" I asked in a whisper, earning a chuckle. He slowly rocked us back and forth.

"Promise." And right then, in that little dungeon that's been keeping me prisoner for two days, I felt more free and happy than I have in my entire life. My heart, beating quickly and steadily, now belonged to Edward. Forever.

What a beautiful disaster.


End file.
